toloverufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kanae Itō
thumb|136px|Kanae ItōKanae Itō (伊藤 かな恵 Itō Kanae, nació el 26 de noviembre de 1986) es una Seiyū japonesa y cantante que nació en la Prefectura de Nagano. Ella está asociada con Aoni Production y Lantis (Publicista de música). Ella es la Seiyu de Nana Astar Deviluke. Historia Después de graduarse de la secundaria, Kanae se elisto en Amusement Media Academy, una escuela para actores y artistas vocales, y se graduó en el 2007.3 Antes de graduarse fue miembro de dos grupos de actores de doblaje llamados こえっち (Koecchi) y りらちっち (Rirachicchi) hasta que ambos grupos se disolvieron en dicciembre de 2005 y el 28 de enero de 2007 respectivamente. Su papel más importante llegó en el 2007 cuando interpretó a la heroina, Amu Hinamori, del anime Shugo Chara!. El programa fue un éxito y Kanae fue elogiada por los críticos. Desde entonces, ha protagonizado a otros animes de la saga de Shugo Chara! incluyendo series por radio, drama CD y vídeo juegos. A pesar de ser una actriz de doblaje relativamente nueva, ella ha dado la voz a una gran variedad de personajes, desde tsunderes adolescentes (Fumino Serizawa de Mayoi Neko Overrun!) hasta personajes sexy y maduras como (Airi de Queen's Blade). Su versatilidad ha conseguido varios papeles importantes en animes recientes. Ella tiene una compañera de doblaje Aki Toyosaki con quien son grandes amigas y trabajan juntas en muchos animes incluyendo a Shugo Chara!, To Love-Ru y Toaru Kagaku no Railgun (ambas tienen su programa de radio de Toaru Kagaku no Railgun, llamado Radio no Railgun). Ella también ha sido nominada para "Best Rookie Voice Actress," (Mejores voces principiantes) en la cuarta entrega de premios a seiyuus. Roles Interpretados Anime roles ;2007 * Hatara Kizzu Maihamu Gumi (Kumi) * Shugo Chara! (Amu Hinamori, Diamond) ;2008 * Birdy the Mighty Decode (Natsumi Hayamiya) * Gintama (Girl A (ep. 110)) * To Love-Ru (Nana Astar Deviluke) * Shugo Chara!! Doki— (Amu Hinamori, Diamond) ;2009 * Shugo Chara! Party! (Amu Hinamori, Diamond) * Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (Natsumi Hayamiya) * Kiddy Girl-and (Belle (ep 6)) * Toaru Kagaku no Railgun (Ruiko Saten) * Sora no Manimani (Mihoshi Akeno) * Queen's Blade: The Exiled Virgin (Airi) * Queen's Blade 2: The Evil Eye (Airi) * Taishō Yakyū Musume (Koume Suzukawa) ;2010 * Asobi ni Iku yo! (Elis) * Kyō, Koi o Hajimemasu (OVA) (Tsubaki Hibino) * Mayoi Neko Overrun! (Fumino Serizawa) * Motto To Love-Ru (Nana Astar Deviluke) * Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi (Ringo Akai) * Squid Girl|Shinryaku! Ika Musume (Sanae Nagatsuki) * The World God Only Knows (Elucia de Rux Ima) ;2011 * Last Exile: Fam, the Silver Wing (Sara Augusta) * Squid Girl|Shinryaku!? Ika Musume (Sanae Nagatsuki) * Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai (Sena Kashiwazaki) * Hanasaku Iroha (Ohana Matsumae) * Nekogami Yaoyorozu (Amane) * Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream (Mega-nee Akai, Kaname Chris, Sonata Kansaki (young)) * Ro-Kyu-Bu! (Aoi Ogiyama) * Sacred Seven (Wakana Itō) * Softenni (Asuna Harukaze) * The World God Only Knows II (Elucia de Rux Ima) * The World God Only Knows OVA: 4 Girls and an Idol (Elucia de Rux Ima) * Children Who Chase Lost Voices (Seri) ;2012 * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Lu Anon) * Hyōka (Sweets Study Group Girl A) * Sword Art Online(MHCP - Yui) * Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future (Mega-nee Akai, Hye In, Kaname Chris) * Shining Hearts: Shiawase no Pan (Amyl) * Squid Girl|Shinryaku!! Ika Musume (Sanae Nagatsuki) * The Ambition of Nobuna Oda (Oda Nobuna) * The World God Only Knows OVA: Tenri Arc (Elucia de Rux Ima) * To Love-Ru Darkness (Nana Astar Deviluke) * Ojarumaru (The Peach Flower) ;2013 * Haganai|Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai NEXT(Sena Kashiwazaki) * Ro-Kyu-Bu!|Ro-Kyu-Bu! SS (Aoi Ogiyama) * The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (Suzuno Kamazuki; Crestia Bell) * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya (Suzuka Kurihara) * Hanasaku Iroha: Home Sweet Home]] (Ohana Matsumae) * Photo Kano (Haruka Niimi) * Pretty Rhythm|Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live (Mega-nee Akai) * Strike the Blood (Kanon Kanase) * Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S (Ruiko Saten) * Toaru Majutsu no Index: Endymion no Kiseki (Ruiko Saten) * The World God Only Knows|The World God Only Knows III (Elucia de Rux Ima) ;2014 * Ryūgajō Nanana no Maizōkin (Yurika Yumeji) VideoJuegos * Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki (Campanella) * Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Portable (Sena Kashiwazaki) * Dragon Nest (Lunaria) * Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Wang Yuanji) * Hyperdimension Neptunia (Red) * Photo Kano (Haruka Niimi) * Shining Hearts (Nellis, Amyl, Aerie) * Rune Factory Oceans (Elena) * Rusty Hearts (Leila Vergerius) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (Kanonno Earhart) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 (Kanonno Earhart) * A Certain Magical Index|Toaru Kagaku no Railgun (Ruiko Saten) * A Certain Magical Index|Toaru Majutsu to Kagaku no Ensemble (Ruiko Saten) * Tokyo Babel (Sorami Kugutsu) * Fragile Dreams: Farewell of The Ruins (Girl, Servant 2) * Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment (Yui) * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (Lumina) * Ima Sugu Oniichan ni Imōto da tte Iitai! (Nanase Matsuri) * Million Arthur (Faye) Roles de Doblaje * Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging (Libby Nicolson) * FlashForward (Charlie Benford) Música de anime * Para Asobi ni Ikuyo! ella cantó uno de los tres temas de finales "Happy Sunshine". * Para Mayoi Neko Overrun! ella participó con Yuka Iguchi y Ayana Taketatsu en ambis temas, de inicio "Happy New Nyaa (はっぴぃ にゅう にゃあ)" y del final "Ichalove Come Home! (イチャラブ Come Home!)". * Para Queen's Blade: Gyokuza o Tsugumono ella adaptó el tema del final "Buddy-body" junto a Rie Kugimiya y Yuko Goto. * Para Shugo Chara y Shugo Chara!! Doki— ella adaptó varios temas dentro de la serie. * Para Taishō Yakyū Musume ella adaptó ambos, el tema de inicio "Romantic Strike (浪漫ちっくストライク)" (junto a Mai Nakahara, Kana Ueda y Mamiko Noto) y en el tema del final "Yume Miru Kokoro (ユメ・ミル・ココロ)". * Para Shinryaku! Ika Musume ella adaptó el tema del final, "Metamerism (メタメリズム)." * Para The World God Only Knows ella adaptó el tema del final "Koi no Shirushi" así como su propia versión del tema y un tema del final 'Ai no Yokan' de la segunda temporada. * Para Kyō, Koi o Hajimemasu ella adaptó ambos temas "Ijiwaru na Koi" y "Mirai Kinenbi". * Para Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai ella participó con Marina Inoue en el Opening "Zanenkei Rijinbu Hoshi Futatsuhan (残念系隣人部 星二つ半)" Discografia Albums Singles Categoría:Seiyus Categoría:Personas de la vida real